1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet stool capable of being seated for use in defecation or urination, and to a toilet stool for use in defecation or urination which is characterized by mounting a toilet seat whose opening width can be varied.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a toilet stool in which the opening width of a usual toilet seat for adults can be adjusted to a desired size for children manually or electrically.
The toilet seat for varying the width of an opening is a toilet seat, which is fallable on the upper surface of a peripheral portion of the main body of the toilet stool as a pedestal, characterized in the following structure. Namely, the two toilet seat foliar plates constituting the toilet seat are foliar plates which are bilateral symmetrical and are curved and have a larger width than the width of the upper surface of a peripheral portion of the toilet stool, and the foliar plates of the toilet seat are linked at the portion of driving of the rear portion of the toilet seat so that the width of the opening may be changed. These foliar plates of the toilet seat are driven manually or electrically in the front and rear directions or the left and right directions, simultaneously the left and right foliar plates being moved, using a linking fulcrum there of as an actuation shaft to vary the width of the opening of the toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice to mount a toilet stool lid capable of falling and a toilet seat capable of falling on a toilet stool capable of being seated for use in both defecation and urination. Generally, when a man urinates, the toilet stool lid is properly pulled upwardly by a manual operation and thereafter as required, the toilet seat is pulled upright by manual operation and he goes to stool. However, the opening width of this seat is usually sufficient for an adult to sit, and is too large for a child and it is inconvenient for a child to sit.
In order to mitigate this inconvenience, a toilet seat for men is provided on the toilet stool shown in FIG. 6, when a child goes to stool, a stool lid is removed from the stool securing portion, and a toilet seat for children is mounted to fall downwardly to give a stool.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 293056/1993 discloses a multi-functional toilet stool comprising a cabinet provided at a rear portion of the toilet stool, a case provided between the cabinet and a toilet seat, a toilet seat for adults provided on the upper surface of an outer portion of the case, a toilet stool lid provided on the toilet seat, and housing at least one of a child toilet seat, a toilet seat for urination of men, a human body washing apparatus and a toilet stool washing apparatus into the cabinet to provide a multi-functional toilet stool apparatus, wherein when a child goes to stool, a child toilet seat is placed electrically in and out of the multi-functional toilet stool apparatus. (See FIG. 7.)